


6 weeks

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan's technically in it?, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Pregnancy, scenes of irresponsible motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: Jeff has come home four times before this to find Lucy sitting on the bathroom floor with a large glass of wine in her hands so he has a pretty good idea why his wife looks so freaked out before he’s even looked at the three separate pregnancy tests sitting on the sink.





	

  
“How long have you been down there?” he asks as he pushes the bathroom door fully open to look down on his wife, curled up against the bathtub with a large glass of white wine in her hands and looking as though she's mid-way through a very minor freak out.  
“About an hour I think” she replies, still staring straight ahead of her, absolutely not registering any of her surroundings as she presses the cool crystal of her glass to her pounding head,  
“Managed to work up the courage to look at any of them yet?” he asks nodding at the tests,  
“Still working on it” she says, shaking the glass in her hand  
“And this is your...?”  
“Third glass.”

He carefully steps over her to reach the sink,  
“You really shouldn’t be drinking” he says,  
“Only if I _am_ pregnant,” she argues, “Not _officially_ pregnant until someone looks at the test.”  
“Well,” Jeff says peering down at the three tests she’s taken, another aspect of her stress-fuelled denial, “Pregnant, pregnant and _very_ pregnant,” he leans down to pluck the glass from her hand, “Congratulations Mommy!”  
She pouts in a way that reminds him of their youngest, or rather their _current_ youngest,  
“I was going to have a cream cheese bagel before we did that” she grumbles, “Or a feta salad or something.”

He slides down the tub to sit beside her on the tiled floor, wrapping an arm around her shoulder,  
“How about I cook you a steak instead?” he asks,  
“I really shouldn’t”  
“Says the drunk pregnant lady.”  
“Oh God!” Lucy groans, dropping her head into her hands, “I’m such a bad mother.”  
“No you’re not” he sooths, kissing her temple, “We broke all sorts of rules with the other four and they all turned out great, the kid’ll be fine.”

Lucy smiles weakly,  
“Five kids” she says, as if it’s only just dawning on her,  
“Five kids.” Jeff echoes.  
Lucy finally looks at him, the very beginnings of a smile spreading across her face,  
“I’m pregnant” she laughs,  
“Yeah, you are.”  
Once she’s started to laugh he can’t help but join in until they’re breathless and a little teary eyed, sat there on the bathroom floor,  
“Seriously though” she says as she tries to catch her breath, “Five is enough. No more.”  
“I think that’s a pretty good call” he agrees as he catches her face in his hands to kiss her.   
Five kids! But they can handle it. They’re Lucy and Jeff, they can handle anything.


End file.
